Enzio become HUMAN?
by rui-aoi
Summary: Ada tragedi yang terjadi di Cavallone Family! Enzio jadi manusia keren! sisanya silakan baca di fanfic ini.. Ada gambarnya juga lohh   One-shot


**A/N**: Yaaay fanfic pertama Rui nih! jadi kalau rada garing maaf ya =D

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira seorang(meskii ga rela) TTvTT

ONE-shot

* * *

**Enzo become.. HUMAN?**

Suatu hari di kediaman Cavalone family terjadi sebuah tragedi! Anak dari kepala keluarga tersebut, Enzo, 9 tahun telah menghilang entah kemana. Sang ayah yang tidak lain adalah Dino menangis meraung-raung dan terus menerus menyebutkan nama anaknya...

"ENZOOOO ENZOOO TIDAKKK ENZOOO SAYAANGGGG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AYAHMU INIIIII!" "Tenanglah sedikit Dino-san! Anak mu tidak akan mati semudah itu paling dia hanya sekarat kekurangan air Dino-san!"kata Romario dengan tegasnya.

"SEKARAT ITU UDA NYARIS MATI TAU! CEPETAN CARI ANAK GW YANG TERCINTA ITUU! KALO BELOM KETEMU GW GA MAU MAKAN TITIK!" tereak Dino ngambek. 'Haa uda tua masih aja ngambek, lagian yang hilang kan cuman KURA KURA' batin Romario yang kemudian keluar dari kamar tuannya dengan menghela nafas..

Sore hari telah berlalu dan belum ada kabar tentang Enzo sedangkan Dino sang ayah mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Para maid mencoba untuk membujuk tuan mereka makan tetapi tetap saja Dino tidak mau makan. Mereka pun akhirnya menyerah.

Tengah malam sekitar jam 11, Dino pun keluar dari kamarnya setelah menangisi kepergian anaknya yang sangat amat dicintainya. Ia pun beranjak ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mencari makanan, "Haa ternyata ga makan seharian tu laper juga ya.."kata Dino sambil mencari-cari makanan.

Tiba –tiba Dino mendengar suara yang sangat asing baginya. Ia pun mengikuti arah suara tersebut dan tiba di sebuah gubuk kecil di luar istananya.

_**"OH lalalala hidupku begitu kasihan grooar groar ayahku yang sangat mesum itu sangatlah menyebalkan grooar grooar gw akan balas dendam oo oo nantikan saja balas dendam ku grooar grooar-"**_

Dino pun sweatdroop mendengarkan lagu yang mengerikan itu dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya, ENZO dapat bernyanyi!

Ia pun dgn sangat ehh dengan sangat apa ya? Ya gitu deh membuka pintu gubuk itu dengan kencang-kencang dan SYOK melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya anaknya yang bernama enzio berubah menjadi MANUSIA yang ganteng banget (**A/N** : uhuy3), berambut kuning kehijau-hijauan, bertubuh langsing. Ganteng lah pokoknya!

Dino pun langsung **nosebleed** melihat anaknya itu tapi ia cepat-cepat menghapus darahnya. "ENZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Dino dengan ekstrimnya sampai-sampai Enzo syok dan menjatuhkan gitarnya. (**A/N** : emangnya sejak kapan enzo bisa maen gitar?=_=)

"Pa.. pa.. pa.. papan? Kenapa lu disini?" kata Enzo kaget. "Tentu aja buat nyari lu ANAK KU YANG TERSAYANG! " tereak Dino dengan memasang tampang *(TT3TT)*begini.

Enzo pun langsung kabur dan keluar dari gubuk itu lalu lari entah kemana. Dino pun mau mengejarnya, tetapi baru saja ia balik badan, ia sudah tersandung gitar Enzo dan menangis-nangis kesakitan. Jempol kaki Dino bisa dibilang sudah bonyok segede biji atep dan itu membuat dia tidak bisa berjalan. Dan tepat pada waktunya Romario datang dan ia syok melihat Dino yang sedang menangis di pojokan. Akhirnya Dino pun di bawa pulang ke istana oleh Romario.

Dino pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam gubuk itu dan Romario syok mendengarnya bahwa Enzo berubah jadi manusia. Setelah beberapa jam bercerita, Dino pun tertidur. Lalu, Romario keluar untuk mencari Enzo.

Keesokan harinya, Dino pun bangun dengan jempol yang masih bonyok dan berjalan ke ruang makan yang super duper gede itu. Sambil makan, ia menyalakan TV dan menonton film Power Ranger yang sedang ngetrend saat itu, tapi tiba-tiba Romario mengubah channel TVnya ke berita pagi. Dino yang tidak suka menonton berita pun ngomel-ngomel ke pengawal setianya itu.

Tiba –tiba Dino pun berhenti mengomel dan bergegas melihat ke TV karena mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya syok!

"Yak saat ini saya berada di Namimori-chuhuy dan seperti yang anda lihat ada manusia raksasa disini sedang menghancurkan segala benda yang ada di dekatnya! Besarnya kira-kira sebesar GODZILLA tapi dia ganteng loh~! Pemirsa ga rugi deh kalo dateng ke namimori-chuu sekarang! JANEE" kata sang reporter TV.

**A/N** : Yak reader bisa menebak siapa makhluk raksasa itu kan? =v=

Dino dan Romario pun refleks langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi ke Namimori dengan memakai helikopter keluarganya itu. Tidak sampai sejam mereka sudah sampai di Namimori. Keadaan disana sangatlah parah. Semua rata dengan tanah karena ulah anaknya. Dino pun turun dari helikopter dan melihat ada Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang bengong melihat apa yang terjadi.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRR

Gokudera berteriak-teriak "ITU UMA! ADA UMA!" sambil memfotonya, Tsuna terdiam seribu kata dan mulai berpikir itu adalah ultra man, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tertawa-tawa dan berkata "AHAHAHA ada raksasa!"sambil menunjuk ke arah Enzo yang berwujud manusia itu.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRR

Dino pun menghampiri mereka dan berteriak "OII KALIAN KITA HARUS MENGHENTIKAN ENZO KU YANG TERCINTAA ITUUUU! TAPI NGOMONG-NGOMONG DIA ITU BERISIK JUGA YA SUARANYA! GROOAR GROOAR MULU!" Mereka bertiga tentunya syok ketika mendengar bahwa manusia bagong itu adalah ENZO sang kura-kura yang dapat membesar itu! "SUDAH CUKUP SYOKNYA AYO KITA HENTIKAN DIA!" kata Dino dengan gagahnya padahal tidak gagah malahan gemeteran.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRR

Romario pun datang bersama Hibari Kyoya yang tidak disengaja bertemu denganny di jalan dan yang pasti daam keadaan bad mood juga karena namimori tercintanya telah hancur lebur. "Tapi gimana cara menghentikan Enzo itu Dino-san?" kata Tsuna panik. "Lagipula kenapa Enzo bisa berubah jadi manusia? "tanya Gokudera. "Oh kalo itu gw juga ga tau deh.. ahahahaha" jawab Dino polos.

"Hei haneuma hentiin anak kuya lu itu ato ga kami koro-" "OKE KYOYAAAA ! tapi bantuin yaa.." jawab Dino cepat sambil ngasih jempol. Akhirnya mereka berlima mencoba untuk menghentikan Enzio yang berisik itu. Tsuna mencoba untuk memakai X-burner tetapi malah diplototin sama Enzo. Tsuna pun otomatis langsung diam seribu kata. Gokudera pake Flame Arrow malah dikedipin sama Enzo. Gokudera pun langsung sweatdrop. Yama ga tega ngelawannya, sedangkan Dino ngumpet di belakang gedung.

GROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR GRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRR

Akhirnya Dino berkata "Haa apa boleh buat kalau gitu gw bakal menggunakan jurus rahasia ini, kalian semua mundur 30 langkah GRAKK!" kata Dino. Mereka pun mundur kecuali Dino dan yang pasti Hibari ga bakal mau disuruh-suruh jadi dia ga mundur tapi malahan maju. "AH KYOYA LU MAU KEMANEE?" tereak Dino panik. "Ya uda pasti hentiin ni kuya lah ya." "TAPI KAN GW MAU PKE JURUS RAHASIA GW NIHH~!" "OH ya uda sana pake"jawab Hibari dingin. "O..o.. oke.. tapi jangan kaget ya." kta Dino.

Dino pun maju 5 langkah dan mengambil sebuah toa yang entah dapat darimana dan berteriak " SAYANGGGGGKUUU HOONEEYYY ENZOOOO SAYAANNGGG KEEMMBAAALIIILLAHHH ANAAKKKUUUU~! KEMBALILAH KE DALAM PELUKAN AYAAHH MUU INIII!" "GRROO- eeh?"Enzo yang mendengar kata-kata itu pun syok karena tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya bisa secepat itu datang ke Namimori dari Italy yang jauh itu, hanya untuk mencari Enzio. Tetapi, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya (**A/N** : aduh gila pasti lucu tuh yaa si ganteng geleng2 kepalanyaaX3) tanda bahwa dia tidak mau balik ke bapaknya yang mesum itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA ENZOO KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI KE PAPA? SEBUTKAN ALASANNYAAA", raung Dino.

Enzo pun melangkah mendekat ke ayahnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat amat kecil di matanya dan berkata "ITU KARENA PAPA SANGAT JAHAT! SEENAKNYA NINGGALIN ENZO SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH!UDA GITU MESUM LAGI!"kata Enzo yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu dengan LUCUnya! (**A/N** : ehem sori2 author ke bawa suasana)

Dino pun speechless melihat tampang anaknya yang lucu itu "PAPAN MINTA MAAF DEHH JANJI DEH GA BAKAL NINGGALIN ENZO LAGII !JANJI DEH JANJI ! NTAR KLO BOONG INJEK PAPA DEH SAMPE GEPENG!"teriak Dino. "Oi oi oi Dino-san!" teriak Romario dan Kusakabe panik.

"..." Enzo pun terdiam dan berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian, Enzo pun kembali seperti semula (tapi masih dalam wujud manusia keren), dan menghampiri Dino, papannya dan berkata "Enzo balik deh!" dengan lucunya. (**A/N** : AIH LUCU BGT YAA3)

"BTW kok kamu bisa jadi manusia sih?"tanya Dino. "Oh ini ga tau deh kenapa. Tapi, kemarin aku ke gudang liat botol yang bagus bentuknya.. Kalo ga salah sih bentuk kura-kura gitu terus gak sengaja kebuka dan tumpah ke badan Enzio hahaha" jawab Enzo.

"Jangan-jangan itu... ah uda ah bodo! Yang penting gimana cara balikinnya ya?" tanya Dino lagi. "seharusnya sih ada penawarnya tapi kayaknya uda kadarluarsa deh." jawab Romario sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Terus jadi gimana dong cara balikin Enzo ke wujud semula?" tanya Tsuna dan Gokudera bersamaan. "Bukannya lebih bagus kalau dalam bentuk manusia ya?"timpal Yamamoto.

Semua terdiam mendengarnya dan semua berpikir 'iya juga ya bagusan kalau dalam bentuk manusia, lucu pula' "OKEEE AYOO ANAK KU MARI KITA PULANGG!" kata Dino bahagia. Sedangkan yang lain stress melihat kota mereka jadi ancur gini..

-End-

* * *

A/N: YAKKK!XDD selesai deh fanfic pertama Rui~^^

ada gambar Enzo nya loh~ Rui sudah menggambarnya dan sudah di upload ke fanfic beberapa hari yang laluuu

silahkan lihat di profile Rui-Aoi.. ^^ thx yaa karena sudah sabar menunggu gambarnya nagi dkk =D

Tolong di review yaaa =D


End file.
